The Calm Before The Storm
by BabyStealerPaul
Summary: Sequel to FROZEN. Starr is trying to cope with the reality of Todd's past, and what her mother is saying that he did to her on New Year's Eve. Meanwhile, Starr is struggling with a secret of her own that only Todd and Travis know about..
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**: This is my sequel to my short story, Frozen. This fic is very PG-13. It has many sexual refrences having to do with rape, and some language. If you don't want to read it, don't. You've been warned. Another reminder, both Starr and Travis have been aged to fifteen.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Starr leaned on her side, watching the sun come up from the window. She stared out, just watching silently. She could still feel his hand laced within hers. It hadn't moved since they had fallen asleep last night. And she didn't want it to. Ever. That was the safest feeling she had ever had. She felt him move from behind her, and felt a small smile spread across her face.

" You're up early." says Travis, laying closer to her, wrapping his arm around her body.

" Yeah, I finally got some sleep." says Starr.

" That's good." says Travis, noticing the time on the clock.

He sits up, sitting on the side of the bed.

" You may wanna call your mom. Tell her where you are. She's probably worried about you." says Travis.

" Speaking of mom's, I can't believe yours hasn't come in here yet." says Starr, avoiding his comment on calling Blair.

" She got in late last night, and had to go in early this morning. Besides, I locked my door just in case when I heard her come in." says Travis.

There is a long silence, as Starr sits up, sitting next to Travis on the side of the bed.

" You have to face her, Starr. You can't stay here forever and hide from them." says Travis, looking at her.

Starr lays her head on his shoulder.

" I wish I could." says Starr.

" So do I, believe me." says Travis, kissing her on the side of the head.

Suddenly, Starr heard her cell phone ring. She thought she had turned it off. She picked it up off of the floor, seeing that the number was her dad's. She didn't want to pick it up.

" It's my dad." says Starr.

" So, answer it." says Travis.

" No. I don't want to talk to him." says Starr, throwing the cell phone on the bed.

" Want me too?" says Travis.

" No- he'll just flip out if he finds out that I spent the night over here." says Starr.

The cell phone is still ringing. Just like Todd, never giving up.

" Answer it, Starr. Just talk to him." says Travis.

Starr wraps her arms around herself. Looking down, not knowing what to do. She finally takes the cell phone from off of the bed and answers it, without saying anything.

" Starr?" says Todd.

She still dosen't say anything.

" Starr, your mom just called. She's worried about you, she said you didn't come home last night. I promised her I would find you." says Todd.

" Good for you." says Starr, coldly.

There is a pause as Todd sighs. He wasn't used to his daughter sounding like she hated him. Blair yes, but never Starr.

" Where are you? I'll come and get you." says Todd.

" No. I don't need you to come and get me. I have my car, I can drive myself home. I was just about to call mom before you called. I'm sure she's left tons of messages already." says Starr.

" So, you're ok?" says Todd.

" I'm fine." says Starr, quickly.

" Where did you sleep Sta-" says Todd.

" I said I was fine, dad. I can take care of myself." says Starr, cutting him off.

" I- I love you. I want you to know that." says Todd, after a few moments of saying nothing.

Starr dosen't say anything. For some reason, she couldn't muster out the phrase 'I love you too'. It had never been hard for her before. But it was different now. Everything was.

Starr hung up the cell phone without saying another word to him. She took a deep breath and dialed Dorian's number. She only got a ring and a half before someone answered.

" Starr?" says Blair, frantically.

" Yeah, mom it's me." says Starr.  
  
" Thank god. I've left tons of messages for you on your cell since last night. Where are you?" says Blair, raising her voice a little.

" I'm fine mom, I'm ok." says Starr.

" Ok, but Starr I still want to know where you were? Where did you slee-" says Blair, stopping.

There is silence over the phone as Blair sighs.

" Are you with Travis?" says Blair.

" No." lied Starr, glancing at Travis.

" Where else would you go, Starr? Just be honest with me. I won't get mad." says Blair.

" Yeah, right." says Starr.

Blair lets out a heavy sigh again.

" Just come home, alright? Your dad told me what happend last night. We need to talk." says Blair.

" There's nothing to say, mother." says Starr.

" Yes there is. You need to understand." says Blair.

" Understand what? I heard what you and Dorian said last night. I know what happend. Or at least what you said happend." says Starr.

" Come home, now. David's already out looking for you. If you're not home in a half an hour, I'm coming to get you." says Blair, sternly.

" Fine." says Starr.

" Alright. Be careful driving." says Blair.

Starr rolls her eyes as she hangs up the phone, sitting on the bed next to Travis again.

" Is she mad?" says Travis.

" More worried, as always. I've gotta go." says Starr.

" I know." says Travis, brushing a piece of her hair from her face.

Starr kisses him on the cheek as she gets her purse and coat.

" Call me if you need anything." says Travis.

Starr gives him a small smile as she heads towards the door.

" I'll call you later." says Starr, giving him a small wave as she left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

Chapter 2

* * *

Starr walked into Dorian's taking her coat off and putting it in the closet. She closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh when she heard footsteps bellowing down the stairs. She turns around, puting her purse on the table. 

" Where have you been?" says Blair, standing at the foot of the stairs.

" I was at Travis'." says Starr, without looking at her.

" I'm glad you at least told me the truth." says Blair, walking over to Starr.

Starr let's out a small laugh, looking at Blair.

" Truth- funny word isn't it?" says Starr, slowly walking past her into the living room.

Blair follows her, as Starr looks out the window on the double doors leading out to the terrace. She wraps her arms around herself, waiting for her mother to say something.

" Your dad told me that you came over last night, that you heard Dorian and I talking." says Blair.

" So?" says Starr.

" So- I wanted to explain. What he did to me." says Blair.

Starr closes her eyes, not wanting to hear anymore about this.

" I know what rape is mother. I'm not a kid anymore." says Starr, coldly.

Blair sighs as she rubs her forehead.

" I know that. What- what did he say to you?" says Blair.

Starr turns around, facing Blair.

" He said that he didn't do it. That you were confused." says Starr.

" I thought he would say something like that." says Blair.

Starr looks at Blair, trying to keep calm.

" He told me he did it before. To some other girl in college. But he said he would have never done it again. Especially to you." says Starr.

" He told you that?" says Blair.

Starr nods.

" Why didn't someone tell me?" says Starr.

" We were going to, sweetie. We were just waiting until you were older." says Blair.

" When?! When I was 18. Maybe 20. I'm 15 years old, mother. I've been carrying this so called family on my shoulders since I was a little girl! Watching you and dad break up, get back together, call eachother names-" rants Starr.

" Starr-" says Blair, walking towards her.

" No! Don't touch me, alright?! You know, the person I feel the most sorry for in all of this? Jack. He's so young, ya know? He has no idea what's going on. And one day someone's going to have to explain to him what the hell happend to his family!" yells Starr.

" Do you think I wanted this?" says Blair, tears starting to flood her eyes.

" No. No I don't. I know you love dad. And he loves you. And if you want to know the truth, I don't think he did it. I think you two had a fight and you were confused about what was going on." says Starr.

" That's not what happend, Starr. You have to believe me. Your father- Todd, raped me. I don't know why you think I would lie to you about something like this." says Blair.

" What am I supposed to do with this, mother?! It's you against him. I have to choose. And I don't want to." says Starr, starting to cry.

Blair looks down.

" I know that." says Blair.

There is a long pause as Starr sits on the edge of the couch.

" Are you pressing charges?" says Starr.

Blair nods.

" It's already in the works. Dorian called the police when I was at the hospital. Bo came down and I filed a report last night." says Blair, sitting on the other side of the couch.

" Dorian? What does she have to do with any of this? She wasn't there. She dosen't even know what really happend." says Starr.

Suddenly Dorian walks into the room, having overheard there conversation.

" She knows?" says Dorian, surprised.

Blair looks back at Dorian.

" Dorian, can you give us a minute, please? Now isn't the time." says Blair.

" Yes, now is the perfect time. He told you he didn't do it, didn't he? That's where you were last night." says Dorian, to Starr.

" Stop it, Dorian." says Blair, sternly.

" No. No I will not. She has to understand the kind of man her father really is." says Dorian.

" He told me what happend in college if that's what you're babbling about." says Starr.

Dorian looks at Blair, and then back at her.

" Sweetheart, I know you're young. But do you honestly believe that he's not capable of doing the same thing again?" says Dorian.

" Not to mom. He loves her. Rape isn't about love, Dorian. I'm smart enough to know that." says Starr.

" You're absolutely right, it's not. But ask yourself this-" says Dorian.

" Dorian, I mean it-" says Blair, more sternly this time.

"-bare with me, Blair. Why would your mother lie about something like that?" says Dorian.

Starr shrugs.

" I get back at him for pretending he was Walker Lawrence. I don't know." says Starr.

Blair looks at her shocked.

" Starr, that's ridiculous. Yes, I'm mad at your dad. But I would never lie about something like this. Not this serious. What he did to me- it was real, sweetheart. It happend. And I know it's hard for you to-" says Blair.

" Just stop, ok? I don't want to hear it." says Starr, crossing her arms over her chest and beggining to walk out of the living room.

" Starr wait.." says Blair, following her.

Dorian and Blair watch as Starr runs up to her room and slams the door. Blair looks at Dorian.

" Why did you have to go and make things worse?" says Blair.

* * *

Starr throws one of her stuffed animals across the room and lays on her side on her bed. She wipes a tear from her cheek, not knowing what to do. Tons of emotions were running through her head, she didn't know what to think.. what to feel. All she knew is that she wanted to scream at everyone in earshot. 

There is a knock at her door.

" Starr? Starr, it's Adriana. Do you have my green top?" says Adriana through the door.

Starr rolls her eyes, looking up from the pillow. She hears Adriana knock again and gets up and swings the door open.

" Oh- I thought you were asleep or something. Do you have my green top? The one I let you borrow last week?" says Adriana with a small smile.

" I put it on your doorknob on the hanger." says Starr, plainly.

" Oh, ok. The maid must have moved it." says Adriana.

Starr just stands there looking away, not saying anything.

" Are you ok?" says Adriana.

" Me? I'm fine. Never been better. My life is perfect, how about yours?" says Starr, sarcastically.

Adriana looks at her blankly, not understanding why she was being so hostile.

" If you want to talk- you know where I am." says Adriana.

" Trust me, the last thing I want to do is talk." snaps Starr, with a small laugh.

Adriana looks at her one last time before walking down the hall back to her room. Starr shuts the door, leaning her back against it. Why was she so mean to Adriana just then? She didn't even know what she had said to her.

Starr lays back down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She hears her cell phone ring from her purse. She didn't want to talk to anyone. But it kept ringing. She finally was so annoyed that she picked it up.

" What?" says Starr.


End file.
